Robo-Gary
Robo-Gary plays as role of a minor villain in the Club Penguin series and is considered to be Herbert's Trump Card. He is not introduced until you discover the members-only mission; A Mouse of a Problem. He is currently fully functional, and will destroy anything that is considered an enemy of Herbert's. He also uses his heat lasers to make warm fires for Herbert. Background Originally, G was going to build Robo-Gary, and his main purpose being, to help other penguins if they are in trouble. But Herbert stole the blueprints to Robo-Gary, and using his mechanical knowledge, turns this lovable robot into a massive walking nightmare, whose new purpose is; destroy Club Penguin. Involvement Robo-Gary is the end of mission boss in Mission 10: A Mouse of a Problem. To trigger this fight, you need to go to Herbert's Igloo Castle. Go up the 13th floor using the elevator and talk to Herbert. He'll explain that he stole the blueprints to Robo-Gary and modified them. After, he uses a jetpack to escape and Robo-Gary advances on you. His attacks include: *'Twin Lasers:' Robo-Gary's eyes glow for a little bit, then he sends out two lasers. When these lasers disappear, they explode after a short time. *'Multi Shot:' Robo-Gary sends out 5 wispy silver lasers. These lasers are extremely fast, dramatically, in some cases and are quite hard to dodge. *'Homing Laser:' Robo-Gary shoots out a purple-orange laser. Dodging this can be fleeting, for the small moment but if the Homing Laser misses, it will turn around and try to get you again. It does this up to 3 times. *'Power Shield:' Only 2 bosses have this ability. Robo-Gary will send out pink, wriggly lines that don't seem that intimidating at first, but if you use a Power-Up that shoots out a projectile, it will reflect back at you. *'Dragon's Gunfire:' Robo-Gary sends out 4 laser balls from the air, that quickly shoot themselves into the ground. Once all 4 are in place, a fiery, red laser will spiral out into the air. 4 of them will come out in the exact spots the laser balls were in place. 3 will go straight into the air, while 1 will be slightly off. Coming into contact with the fire orange auras from these lasers will do no damage; it is the red spiral core that can make you lose a life. *'Laser:' Robo-Gary doesn't use this move often. He shoots out 1 dramatically fast laser. If one comes into contact with this, they will explode like a firecracker. *'Off Lasers:' Robo-Gary's hardest move to dodge. He sends out a random number of sea-teal colored lasers that bounce off the screen. Not only that, but he will also send out 2 murky green colored balls out from his eyes. They bounce off the screen and explode at any random time. The lasers are quite fast, and the balls potency to explode can put you off a bit. Since in this whole mission you are a mouse, you cannot throw snowballs at him. The only way to defeat Robo-Gary is to grab the Power-Ups on the field (these appear as red, swirly objects that fall from the air) and press the Space key to use them. Power-Up abilities include; *'Reflect' (does exactly what is said on the tin; reflects back Robo-Gary's projectiles. Can be countered with Power Shield, but due to both of the abilities able to reflect projectiles back, the Reflect Power-Up will be negated) *'Dragon Laser' (a rainbow explosion happens around you, and you shoot out a fiery laser at G. Can be countered with Power Shield) Trivia * Robo-Gary's appearance was taken off by G's costume at the Medieval Party. *Robo-Gary is a boss in Tails6000 and the Secret Rings * He is best friends with Robo-Flywish * Radal tends to try to rip his robotic helmet off and break his glasses, but she is'nt THAT strong. See also *G External links * A video of the Robo-Gary fight Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Robots